Be My Servant!
by Rukane Kuuchi
Summary: Hatsune Miku is the most popular singer, at the moment. Everyone likes her. There is only one person who hates her. And her name is Megurine Luka. She hates her for everything she is. Simply because of jealousy. But one day Luka discovers something about Miku that will completely change her life... Yuri. Miku x Luka. Will probably be rated M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello!

I have to tell you that English isn't my first language. I should warn you that I make mistakes (especially grammar ones). For that reason, I'm looking for a skilled **beta reader**. If you're interested, please, PM me. I seriously need one.

I'm pretty slow at updating. But since it's summer, I should be able to write more often! Also, I'm taking a year off before starting University. I have plenty of times!

The rating is T, but it will probably go to M in the future (for sexual themes). Just thought I should warn you, guys.

Also, I'm really sorry if it's short. The next chapters shouldn't be... Just shouldn't. It's like a prologue. And since I seriously need a beta-reader, I prefer not to write too much at the moment.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Hatsune Miku was everywhere! At the television, in the newspapers, in publicities and in the Internet... Everyone had heard about her at least one time. She was the most popular singer, at the moment -mostly around teenagers. It wasn't rare to walk in the streets and hear her name. She had everything to be a perfect idol: she was good-looking, she was young, she was friendly, she was singing in almost every style of music, her voice sounded almost like an angel... People would even call her the diva.

Megurine Luka was disapproving everything of this. She hated everything about Hatsune Miku. There was absolutely nothing about the young girl that she liked. Luka was also a singer. They both worked for Crypton -hell, they had the same manager. They even worked together, sometimes -something the pinkette really disliked. She wasn't as popular as Miku and that really pissed her off. It was pure jealousy, but she obviously tried to deny it.

Hatsune was Crypton's favorite. She was fans' favorite. She was everyone's favorite. So people didn't really care about Megurine Luka. They only cared about Hatsune Miku.

"Hey, Luka! Come on, are you listening?" Her friend suddenly spoke, hands on her hips, looking curiously at the pinkette. "I asked you if you could make me meet Hatsune Miku! You work with her, right? I'm such a big fan!"

Even her friends only talked about her. She was getting tired of this. To believe people only wanted to be her friend to get closer to her. Luka faked a smile. "I'm sorry, Gumi. It won't be possible." She lied; it was obviously possible, but she didn't want to.

"How disappointing..."

Luka shook her head with a sigh. She worked in a calm café as a part-time job. She was actually more of a waitress than a singer. "Don't do that sad face. Maybe you'll have the chance to meet with her, one day." She rolled her eyes and finished cleaning the tables.

"You think so?" Gumi asked in thought. She then patted her friend's back. "You're so lucky! You know her personally! It must be nice!"

"Right..." She murmured a bit annoyed. It was nothing great. For her, at least. "Well, I'm done for today. See you tomorrow, Gumi!" She exclaimed as she took the door knob, preparing to leave, but suddenly turned around to face her friend again. "And have a nice date..."

"I-It's not a date!" Her red face was showing something else. Luka laughed and waved her hand at her. It was definitely a date. She told her she was meeting with a cute guy she recently met in a dating site.

Luka wasn't interested in love at all. Had she even fallen in love once? She didn't know. She already had boyfriends in the past, but she never had serious feelings for them. Not that it mattered. She wanted to pass her life alone, as sad as it sounded.

It was already night. The full moon was glowing into the dark sky. She stretched her arms and yawned. She was pretty tired. She didn't get much sleep, last night. She was currently writing a song -and since her inspiration seemed to only come at night... It was pretty much the reason of her tiredness.

She suddenly stopped walking. That high-pitched voice she just heard! She could recognize it easily! She looked around and remarked it was in a dark alley. She hesitantly approached it. That was what she thought! It was really Hatsune Miku! She could recognize her with her usual teal twintails. What was she doing in such a place? She decided to hide and spy on her. She looked closely. She wasn't alone. She was with a woman -much taller than her. She couldn't clearly hear what they were saying, but they seemed to have a fight. The woman was firmly holding the diva's arm, shouting at her. The pinkette would have liked to know what they were talking about, but she was way too far.

And then... even before she realized it, the two girls in front of her started... kissing.

Luka's eyes widened in deep shock. Hatsune Miku was kissing another girl!? With shaking hands, the pink-haired woman took her cellphone and rapidly took a picture of it. She forgot about the flash!

_Oh, crap..._

The girls immediately turned their head to the direction of the flash. And noticed long pink hair. "Megurine...?" Miku murmured uncertainly with a frown. There was a moment of silent, until the tealette started panicking. "You took a picture of it...?" She didn't have to ask; it was obvious. Luka looked shocked as she was looking at her cellphone -probably looking at the picture she just took. The other woman -with who Hatsune was- cursed, and without saying anything, she started to run away, leaving the helpless diva alone in this situation. Miku looked down. "E-Erase it, please..."

Luka shook her head and looked straight into the scared teal eyes. "Why do you think I took a picture of it?" She asked seriously, arms crossed. "Everyone will know about your dirty little secret. Oh, what will people think of the innocent Hatsune Miku now?" She sneered. This was so much fun. She could finally ruin her career! Not everyone will accept that their favorite idol was into women.

Hatsune suddenly fell down on her knees. She gripped her skirt, as tears rapidly fell down her pale cheeks. "N-No... I-I'll do anything, b-but please... don't send it..."

The pink-haired frowned. Did it mean that much to her? So much that she was crying and pleading her? It could be interesting... "You'll do anything...?" She repeated. Miku, who could barely speak, just nodded, her small body trembling in fear.

Luka made her decision...

"Be my servant!"

* * *

**A/N: **A prologue is always short, right? Like I said, the next chapters should be a lot longer.

I need a beta reader. Just felt like repeating it.

Well... Feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I have nothing to say... But I want to thanks the few people who reviewed! Your comments are really appreciated! They made me happy.

Also, I don't need a beta reader anymore since I have found one. So I want to say a huge thank you to my awesome beta reader, Reivi Kiizhu -who did a great work beta reading it.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"She's late..." Luka sighed, suspired, as she sat on her large living room sofa, beryl eyes focused on the clock. The day before, after she had discovered Hatsune's secret that had potential to completely ruin the diva's career, she handed her address to the tealette and adjured her to her house at exactly seven o'clock sharp. It now was long past seven. _Really, what is taking her so long?_ She growled to herself whilst tapping her feet in irregular rhythm impatiently, arms firmly crossed.

The pinkette didn't have much idea about what she had in her mind when she ordered her to become her… _Servant_. Looking back now, she doubted she even thought at all. She acted on impulse during the climax of the event to achieve the proper coda she desired. And now, she regretted it. She regretted it hard. Now that she thought about it, it would have been much more optimal to have simply sent the picture out; now she would have to see Miku every day. _Every. Damned. Day._ Just seeing that pretty face was enough to piss her off.

_Wait, pretty?!_

To add more to her orchestra of mistakes and distress, she ruined her chance at making the younger girl's career much more difficult to bear. With this servant business she proposed, the opportunity to strike may never come up again. Right now it was too late, she couldn't return back. She promised to her that she wouldn't send the photograph if she obeyed her commands. A promise was a promise after all, and she hadn't the heart to break it.

Reaching into her pocket, she took out her cell phone and scrutinized the picture once again. It had to be at least the eighty-fourth time she had done this since she captured the picture. Who would have thought that Hatsune was _that_ kind of girl? She was so girly; not butch, not overly masculine or overly feminine to the point that it did not seem faux, nor did she cross-dress or even look at other women. She didn't have any stereotypical aspect of a lesbian at all. Besides kissing other women of course. Thinking about it, she remembered her absolutely drooling over one of those boys from that group she'd go on for hours about. It was completely unexpected.

She looked at the picture again, this time her eyes focused not on Miku but the woman with her. Who was she anyway? She thought hard but couldn't recognize her; she'd never seen her at all. Not that aspect mattered, other people's love lives wasn't an interest that she'd list high after all. That was what she tried to convince herself with, but deep down, natural curiosity was strongly present. It wasn't too hard to see that she was ignoring that facet.

It wasn't too long until a weak knock interrupted her thoughts. _Finally…_ She got up and opened the door rather abruptly, evidently annoyed. She exclaimed angrily, "You're late! A bit longer and I would have sent that _stupid_ picture of yours!" Calming herself a little, she analysed what the tealette was wearing; an oversized pair of glasses with a matching oversized sweat t-shirt accompanied with a hoodie. She looked absolutely ridiculous and Luka didn't hold back in pointing that out to the other girl, "What's with that horrible look?" she asked monotonously with a frown to convey her disapproval with her denier cri.

Miku, without even letting out audible breath stepped inside the Megurine household, looking around nervously at the foreign surroundings. It was only once she was properly inside that she spoke.

"I didn't want people to recognise me…" she murmured weakly as she removed the glasses away from her face, her back towards Luka. "Wasn't it obvious anyway? You should know that, so why are you asking stupid questions?" she paused for a minute and it was silent, but Luka could have sworn that she heard a near mute giggle. She continued suddenly, "Or maybe that's because you're not popular enough. Oh yeah, that must be it. You don't need to hide yourself since people don't even know who you are."

Luka's eyes widened to a size she didn't know was possible. The tealette just said it, not even that, she spoke as if it were a simple statement, a fact, that it completely shocked the taller woman. Hatsune usually sported an aura that emitted kindness and friendliness, but she doubted how credible that was. Was that just a façade? Either way, she was not pleased with what was just said; the words making her blood boil hotter than hell. She retorted angrily, "Don't talk to me like that! I am now _your mistress_ and you have to, and _will_ show me respect!" emphasising key words to get across the point that she was not joking about her decision. She crossed her arms again once more to further seal the message that she was furious.

"Yes… yes, Megurine-_sama_."

Arrogance. Sarcasm. She couldn't see Hatsune's face, but she knew she had a mocking smile plastered on her face, her voice giddy and child-like. She probably did hear that laugh after all. It seemed that there were things she didn't know about Hatsune Miku. She knew Hatsune Miku, the lovable singer with adoring fans and a gentle personality, not… _This_. Though, she remembered how weak the tealette was the day before when she took the infamous picture. Her pleading face was such an enjoyable sight. But at the moment, she had taken a complete turn and displayed this unknown persona. The pinkette growled like the tigress she was and brought her cell phone to the full view of Miku, showing the evidence of her superiority; that being the picture, of course. "Oh, you want me to send it maybe? Is that what you want?" her voice mimicking the one that Hatsune had just displayed.

Miku gasped and immediately looked away, her whole aura emitting shame. She was clearly avoiding looking at the picture. She apologised weakly, biting her lower lip, stuttering, "S-sorry…"

"You better be," Luka replied flatly. There was a prolonged moment of silence until the pinkette heaved a long, heavy sigh. "Well? Where are you things? You're living with me from now on, after all." Her eyes scanned the floor around Miku, as if it would somehow bring her luggage along with her.

"I-" she started, wanting to fight back at her capturer but fell silent again realising that there was no point in doing so, unless she wanted her reputation ruined. "I'll bring them tomorrow..." her voice was full of dejection.

Another silence.

"Kneel." Luka said almost abruptly; Miku took a baby step back, eyes brimming with shock and somewhat fear.

"E-Eh?"

"Kneel in front of me."

The diva was totally against what she thought was the absolutely absurd command. But she obeyed, an angry expression crawling over her entire face, replacing the one that was previously of shock. "How many days will I have to play this stupid game?" There it was again; the Hatsune she didn't know.

"If you continue to act like this, believe me, I _will_ send the picture when you least expect it. Is that clear?" the elder of the two asked severely. As she spoke, she noticed that the petite girl avoided eye contact with her. This annoyed her. "Look at me," she directed, frowning curiously.

Miku heaved a deep and troublesome breathe before finally lifting her eyes, blue eyes meeting blue. There was nothing but hurt and fear within them, fear being from the bloodshot redness that surrounded sparkling teal eyes. It was obvious she had cried, and she had cried a lot. Luka's heart ached at the sight of them. _What the hell was that?_ It wasn't because of her becoming her servant, was it? She shook her head, immediately tossing aside the blatantly obvious cause. No, it couldn't be. Then what was it? Well, not that she cared anyway! A mistress didn't care about her servant. A mistress shouldn't care about her servant. That was how it was!

"I never thought I would see you so… _defenceless_." Luka sneered, ugly sarcasm dripping of her words. Miku looked back at the floor but couldn't get away from the older woman's insults; all the floor offered her was a pool of insults. Somehow, she felt a bit guilty. Was it pity? There was no way it was it. Luka continued talking, although more to her than the tealette. "I should have sent the picture. I wonder what your fans' reactions would be like if they discovered your dirty secret."

Miku's fists clenched, whipping her face up to once again face Luka's so fast that it probably would have damaged her neck and spine terribly. She did feel a slight pang of pain around that area and below, but she wasn't sure if that was due to the sudden head movement or the words that Luka had just spoken. "...Don't ever call it a dirty secret again!" She shouted angrily. But Megurine was right for one thing; she was completely defenceless. Her whole body was trembling, voice wavering giving signs that it was going to die into muteness soon. She didn't know what to do or think.

Luka kneeled in front of her and looked seriously into her eyes, "But isn't that true? It's dirty. You're a dirty girl, Hatsune." She poked at her more, mockingly stroking her chin that in any other situation would have been rather comforting.

Miku looked down and gasped heavily. "S-Stop it... please..." She could feel the beads of fresh tears brimming inside of her, the dam that was her eyes would soon come crashing down and release the waves.

That was exactly the reaction the pinkette wanted to get. It seemed, and obviously was; a deeply sensitive subject for Miku and it was making her weak. She smirked and gave truce, "Fine, I'll stop. But you better do whatever I want. And don't you dare disrespect me,"

The teal haired girl nodded, not letting out any audible sound. She looked so pathetic. Luka was to continue with her barrage of insults, but the door unexpectedly opened behind them. Long, well groomed purple hair was first seen, swiftly accompanied with a similarly tall, well groomed man.

"Gakupo! I told you to knock before entering!" Luka exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, yes. Sorry, sorry." He laughed, scratching the back of his head whilst stating his half-hearted apology. "I wanted to know how my Luka was feeling. Been a while, y'know?"

"Firstly, I am not _your_ Luka," the pinkette said with a sigh, feeling much more annoyed. Gakupo was her childhood friend. As well as that, he was part of the collection of her previous lovers – she didn't even know why she accepted to be that idiot's girlfriend. It seemed she enjoyed, or at the very least acted upon initial impulse, when making decisions. There was no feeling for him, no emotion, no longing to be by his side. It was just an adolescent crush that passed over time. Very quickly.

Gakupo's eyes suddenly widened at the sight that was behold in front of him; below Luka was a teal haired girl who was kneeling. But it wasn't any teal haired girl. "I-It's… Hatsune… Miku..." he gasped, not being able to formulate even a basic sentence. He honestly couldn't believe it. Right in front of him, not even foot away, was _the_ singer that everyone would talk about. The daughter parents wished they had, the friend women wished to go shopping with and the lover men would dream about at night. He knew Luka had somewhat of a companionship with her, occasionally working on projects together, but she never once had spoken to him about having her as a friend. He turned to the pinkette, expecting an explanation. He would ask, but his entire mind had left him; Gakupo simply stood in awe.

Megurine Luka sighed, rubbing her temples together. It would be easier to explain it to him bluntly rather than sugar-coat the whole ordeal. That way, it would avoid further questions that would delay Luka's 'private' time with Miku.

"Actually" she started, "she's my ser-"

"Friend!" Miku suddenly exclaimed, cutting her off finishing her sentence. "I mean… We're ser… Severely good friend!" she stood up and in a swift movement draped an arm around the pinkette in a friendly manner as if the act would be enough proof to make the purple haired man leave. "And we're currently working on a song!" she lied. Perfectly.

Friend…? _Friends_?! Luka didn't know how to comprehend what just happened. The only thing she could take out from this puzzle box of a situation and identify was that Miku's arm was around her and that bothered her greatly. It also bothered her that it was all she could think about at the time. They were so close, so _intimate_. She could even feel Miku's breath gently stroke her cheeks before leaving a gentle warmness there. That or she was blushing. Her petite but still shaped figure pressed against her own body and she felt a shiver penetrating and running down her spine. She gulped at the memory which temporarily left her that she was gay. Luka stupidly thought that she had to like being this close. That's what gays enjoyed… right? There was more heat at her cheeks now, and she was definitely sure that she was blushing now. Her heart rate went allegrissimo in her chest as the unwelcome warmth invaded her. _Why is my body reacting so much to this_?

Gakupo whipped out some paper and pen from a nearby desk in an unbelievably fast motion that made it look as if he had spawned it from the air and handed it to the younger singer. "Can I have an autograph, Miss Hatsune Miku? I'm a fan, _such_ a big fan!" It was obvious he didn't have the intention of keeping it, the faux giddiness he displayed as well as false antics such as calling her "Miss" showed that clearly. He would most likely sell it on; he wasn't such a 'big fan' of hers anyway.

"Sure!" Miku said with new found cheeriness and signed the simple paper.

"You know, I'm single... It would be great if we could..."

"Enough! Now that you have your stupid autograph, go away..." demanded Luka, who was still shocked and confused, growled out and pushed him out of the house, slamming the door before he could say anything. He enjoyed flirting and participated in it as if it were an Olympic sport, so it wasn't surprising to Luka that he tried himself on Miku. She sighed once more. Her heart was still beating fast, she couldn't even face Hatsune. She couldn't look at her in this state.

Miku, on the other hand, was thinking of the 'fan' that had randomly popped by. _He looks so feminine with that hair..._ Not even realising, she had thought out loud, she continued to mumble more, mostly inaudible, comments to herself.

It was true. He had long hair, a delicate, small face with skin baby soft and natural long eyelashes. Luka was a bit surprised it was what the tealette was thinking about. But maybe it wasn't _that_ surprising, after all... What happened earlier suddenly came back into her mind. "I'll never be your friend. Remember that." She murmured. It didn't look like it got through to her though, since she still looked rather absent minded. "So, why did you say we are?"

Snapping back, the diva sighed. "You were about to tell him I was your servant! That was very stupid of you! If he would have known, he would have probably told God knows how many people about it! It's best if we keep it a secret."

Luka was about to reply, but closed her mouth. She hated to admit it, but Hatsune was right. She clenched her fists and looked down. "Whatever. Just don't come near me again like you did earlier... It's an order. If you do it again, I'll send the picture." She warned her seriously, going to reach her phone but stopped and decided against it. The tealette had seen the picture enough times to understand.

Miku looked away and bit her lower lip. "I know what you're thinking. And you're completely wrong. I don't like every girl -that would be really stupid. I have no interest in someone like you. You don't have to worry."

The older woman shrugged. She didn't care but she felt another feeling. It wasn't of warmth this time but more emptiness. She felt hurt, but she couldn't understand why. She tried to ignore it. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Obviously you won't sleep on the same bed as I. The sofa is all yours." She said, lazily pointing to the general direction that the couch was. It was early, but right now, she just wanted to be alone. "If you try to escape, I'll send the picture without any hesitation. Tomorrow will be a tiring day for you, so you better sleep well." She entered her room without waiting for an answer. Normally, she would sleep in her underwear, but this time around it felt uncomfortable to do so- even if Miku didn't sleep in the same room as her.

She lay down on her bed and buried her face into her pink pillow with a long sigh. Why? Why had she reacted this way earlier? Just remembering how the young idol had been close to she was making her dizzy and confused. She blamed it on her weariness. But those words... "_I have no interest in someone like you"._ They continuously echoed in her mind, anymore and Luka was sure it would drive her crazy.

"Ugh! Stupid Hatsune!" she grabbed her pillow and dug her nails deep into its fluffy flesh before slamming it straight at the wall. It didn't rest, it simply fell on the ground and stayed there, Luka's nail marks clearly visible. She disliked her. And she always will. She always would.

And her personality... It wasn't the same as when she worked with her. Miku was supposed to be the cheerful and friendly type, but it seemed that she still had a lot of things to learn about her. _Not that I care... It doesn't even interest me.._. She lied to herself again. And again. And again. But that wasn't true; a deep curiosity was building up inside her.

Tomorrow will _definitely_ be a long day for the young idol... Luka would make sure of that.


End file.
